Home
by Powerberry
Summary: Kai and Popuri share a moment.


The smell of the salty ocean filled the young man's nose. And to him, it smelled like home. It was the last day of Summer- for this town's summer, he meant. It was always Summer for him. Sometimes he would wonder what it would it be like to settle down. But of course, that thought diminished for less than a second. He had a world to conquer and...he still hasn't found himself yet.

He's been coming to Mineral Town every summer for how many years now? Like what 5 years? He's pretty sure he's made good connections, probably felt like the whole town was his family too. Save for Rick, of course.

Kai watched as the horizon changed. The hue of the sky, the waves of the ocean. He felt like... It was a metaphor for him. He was always changing. Woah. Who would've thought Kai could think of something so deep? But here though? In Mineral Town... he almost felt like home. Almost.

His heart's calling will never change, he knew that even at such a young age. The ocean is and forever will be his one true home. Yet it did break his heart, having to see the people hurt for him leaving. You know what they say, the things you love most hurt you. For Kai, he would always choose the ocean. Always.

He looked back at the beach before him. There he saw the stone stairs that would lead him to town. Mineral Town had its charms. When he first went here, he wasn't sure if he would be coming back. But look at him now, five years later and still he comes to the quaint village. The dark skinned man chuckled as he saw a familiar pink haired girl running to him. A basket of what seemed like eggs and sandwiches held between her hands.

"Hey there Poppy" He was surprised at the tone of how he said that. Popuri noticed it too but then decided to brush it off.

She handed him the basket, tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and placed her hands behind her. Kai grinned at that, his beloved Popuri always doing that same trademark gesture. Over the course of 5 years, they've formed a good friendship.

The first time he went here, he remembered having a fling with the emerald-eyed girl, Karen. She was beautiful and strong spirited, but he knew that she was smart. She had Rick, why would she settle for someone who couldn't settle? Short-lived, but the fling left quite a mark on him. He understood why Rick was so angry with him.

Popuri was a different case. He first met her at the beach. A curious girl she was. She kept asking him about his adventures and what was out there and what not. They had the same spirit, but Popuri couldn't do what he was doing. She had a responsibility, and her family needed her. He admired and respected that about her. Sure she could be a clutz but sometimes she could really make someone think. She was different.

He knew. He just knew that Popuri would always be there.

Standing on the pier waiting for him to come back. Call him selfish but he was reassured that there would be someone waiting for him, someone who was _willing_ to wait for him. He did feel guilty though, he knew that Gray had his eyes on Popuri for quite a while, probably since they were kids. A lucky bastard Kai was, and yet here he goes again, leaving this girl waiting.

24 years old, and still... Kai hasn't found himself yet.

"Me, momma and Rick made the sandwiches. I thought that maybe you'd get hungry on your way. I know you cook really well but just in case. Oh! Don't worry about Rick making the sandwiches! We made sure he wasn't going to put anything nasty." Popuri grinned as she shifted from foot to foot. "Thanks, Poppy." Was all he could say because he couldn't think of something to say.

"Oh! Here... give me your hands." Kai put his hands on hers, making the pink haired girl blush. "No silly!" She smacked him jokingly.

"Wha-" Before he could speak, she grabbed his hands and put wristbands on both. The wristbands were green... the same color of- "Tada! Something you could remember us by!" Popuri said as she hid her face from him, placing her forehead on his chest. Kai was sure that she was blushing. There he saw when he looked down was her headband. Green. Everything about Popuri was pink and her green headband didn't match the color scheme, but for him, it was lovely on her. Soon he heard sobbing.

"Poppy?" He tried to pull away so he could look at her, but she embraced him tighter.

"Poppy? What's the matter?" _Dick_. _You know why_. Kai inwardly cursed himself. "Hey c'mon! You'll see me next year! I come here every summer! Right?" His voice wasn't as reassuring as he liked it to be.

They stayed that way for 10 minutes or so. None of them saying a word. The sound of the ocean and Popuri's sobs mixing together. Kai was breaking. He really was. How could he? If he stayed, he was sure he wouldn't be happy... maybe he would...but... his head wasn't clear and decision making was always tough for him.

"Kai... I'm sorry," Popuri raised her head to meet his eyes. Those perfectly beautiful brown eyes.

"I didn't want you to see me like this. This- this- this mess. I..just... I.. don't know how much longer I could hold on. I'm sorry you should-" Kai cut her off. His lips met hers. Their tears mixing in the bliss. Kai didn't know what to say, but he did know how to let her feel. He was torn. None of them wanted to pull apart. But Kai knew, that a second longer, the more he was going to kiss her, the more he's gonna want to stay. So he pulled away.

"Poppy... I love you..."

"Then...then...why?" It came out more like a croak. For once, Kai was able to tell her the truth.

"I...I don't know" And it was true. He didn't know.

So there she stood at the pier watching as the ferry moves farther and farther away from her. She promised herself, that before the ship left horizon she would leave. But her feet were glued to the ground.

And there he stood, never looking back. Because if he did he knew he would be coming back.

The ocean was his home, but maybe... just maybe he felt more at home when he was with her.

 **Here have some rusty PopuKai/KaiPuri/PopKai/KaiPop fic. I haven't been writing for months but hereee. Leave a review if you please! I would like to improve myself.**

 **Also I made a fanart of Popuri and Kai in my tumblr account! The tumblr is harvestmoonpowerberry** **or powerberry so yeaaah ;**


End file.
